Across the Silent Sand
by Lily Sregdor
Summary: VERY AU: Sherlock Holmes is a cursed man. He's also a demon slaying detective. He works almost entirely alone except for his warlock doctor friend, John Watson. When the Order of Light is alerted that a girl has been chosen to fight the ultimate battle between good and evil the Detective must find her and help her discover her destiny before the evil Council does and help...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper or any other characters from the show or original stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle that may make an appearance.

VERY AU: With elements taken from Sherlock (which this is mostly inspired by), Buffy the Vampire Slayer and other various sci-fi fiction fantasy stories I am a fan of. This will be VERY off the wall. Enjoy.

_Sherlock Holmes is a cursed man. He's also a demon slaying detective. He works almost entirely alone except for his warlock doctor friend, John Watson. When the Order of Light is alerted that a girl has been chosen to fight the ultimate battle between good and evil the Detective must find her and help her discover her destiny before the evil Council does and help fulfill a prophecy that requires the ultimate sacrifice._

Song for this chapter: "Far From Any Road" by the Handsome Family.

Across the Silent Sand

by Lily Sregdor

Chapter One

Curses, Prophecies and Androids

The last thing Sherlock Holmes remembers before impaling the wretched creature was the girl, or the Huntress as she was known to the Underground. He had successfully saved the girl's life before she knocked him up side the head with something blunt and very heavy. She was strong. Probably stronger than she realized. The next thing he knew he was crammed onto a very uncomfortable sofa with a terrible headache. The room he was in was dark. He realized he was also chained. He heard the chains rattle annoyingly. He groaned and brought his hands up to rub his eyes. His vision began clearing but the room remained dark.

_"Where in gods name am I?" _he thought. Sherlock sat up and realized his feet were also chained. _"Could be worse." _he thought. Just as the thought left his head a door opened and a light flicked on. He closed his eyes from the light. As he opened his eyes slowly and his eyes adjusted once more he made out the body of the same young woman, also known as the Huntress, standing before him. Her arms crossed over her small chest. Her hair was short, like a man's but she wore it well. She wore a tattered old t-shirt with some kind of a samurai print on it that showed a little bit of her stomach. She looked fit. Her bluejeans were covered dirt, probably from the fight from earlier.

"Molly Hooper?" Sherlock said, reclining on the sofa trying to look as comfortable as possible.

"You're the detective then?" she asked, she kept her distance. _"Smart girl." _Sherlock thought as he looked her up and down. She was smaller than he remembered. During the fight he hadn't really been able to really see her. It had been brief and he had handled it in good time but apparently even with him saving her life she felt the need to bash him over the back of the head.

"Yes. I'm the Detective." Sherlock answered simply. She still kept her distance, lightly tapping her forefinger on her elbow. "You were informed that I was coming?" he asked her. Molly walked towards the other end of the room and leaned against the wall.

"Informed or warned?" she responded. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I've got a frightfully terrible headache delivered by you after I saved your life, so I think a little trust is in order." Sherlock snapped. Molly didn't seemed to be convinced. "I was handling the situation just fine on my own before you showed up." Molly answered sharply. Sherlock laughed, his chains rattled again as he did so. "Oh yes, smashing good job you were doing." Sherlock said sarcastically. "When exactly were the water works going to start? So sad I interrupted that part." he said as he continued to laugh.

Sherlock heard fast steps and the next thing he knew she slapped him in the face. That was it. He was done pretending to be the prisoner of someone he was supposed to protecting. He'd show her who really had the upper hand.

Molly leapt back when Sherlock suddenly stood up and yanked the chains apart. They fell to the wooden floor with a loud thud, reduced to a pile of ugly metal. "You shouldn't have chained me. I don't like chains." Sherlock said brushing the dirt from the sleeves of his coat. The shiver that passed through Molly did not go unnoticed by Sherlock.

"Now, are you going to accept my help or are you going to hit me with a shovel again?" Sherlock asked. Molly was going to ask him how he knew about the shovel but decided not to.

Instead Molly invited him up from what Sherlock had deduced was a basement to a kitchen. It was a small house with the windows boarded up. The house was lit by candles. And they weren't alone. Sherlock noted the tall, good looking man standing watch by the door. The man was armed with guns and a couple silver and wooden stakes. The strange thing about the man, besides his calmness and disinterest in Sherlock was he was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and tie with a long black trench coat. Sherlock gave the man credit for still having a sense of fashion even in this cold and terrible world. Sherlock feared he might be one of the few people left in world who still chose to go out well dressed.

It was then that Sherlock made a surprising deduction._ "Android. Typical."_

"Tea?" Molly asked over her shoulder. Sherlock shook his head and checked his watch. He was behind schedule. That annoyed him. He hadn't counted on Molly knocking him out; he had counted on her not coming quietly though. She was going to take some convincing. "Well we don't have any virgins blood if that's what you want." Molly said as she put an old kettle on. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't listen to gossip. And I wouldn't be so sure about the virgin part." he said coldly. Molly clenched her jaw.

_"Oh, yes, I can fight dirty too." _Sherlock thought as he sat down in a rickety wooden chair at an ugly metal table. Molly didn't sit as she let the kettle boil.

"So what do you want?" she asked him, Sherlock noted the tone of arrogance in her voice and in her whole demeanor. Sherlock didn't like arrogance unless he was being the arrogant one. He liked having the knowledge he was the most intelligent person in the room and liked people knowing it too.

"Well, Miss. Hooper," Sherlock said clasping his hands in front of him. "Seems that there is a little bit of a prophecy about you. I've been sent to… collect you." Sherlock watched her. She was tense. Probably hadn't slept in days or only had small breaks of sleep in between traveling. Her clothes looked dirty but she didn't smell. There was no offending odor omitting from her which meant she had access to a shower or bath. "I've heard about this prophecy, Detective. I think I'm doing pretty well on my own." Molly said, the kettle began to scream. She turned and picked up the hot kettle with her bare hands.

_"She's showing me her tolerance to pain." _Sherlock noted. Molly was letting him size her up. He knew from experience he could take her in a fight but he didn't want to. Mycroft wanted her delivered unscathed but if Sherlock had to use force then he would. It wasn't Molly Hooper that gave him reason to question whether or not to use force, it was the almost invincible android that was keeping watch at the front door. Sherlock remembered when the androids were just a blip in the radar but now they were everywhere.

Some androids were used as personal humanoid pets when they were first introduced to society. But the dark secret of the androids was quickly revealed a year later when the military announced they would be using them for combat and then security and then rounding up citizens who seemed to be a threat to national security. Sherlock didn't trust androids. He had to be careful around Molly's android though, at her command it could rip Sherlock in two.

"Yes, the protection an android can give is suitable for someone who _isn't _being hunted by the most dangerous creatures that have inhabited this plane of existence. But one shot from a Bolt gun delivered to the back of it's head would send that walking talking toaster into oblivion." Sherlock said, he watched Molly turn around holding a mug of tea in her hands. She held it to her face and blew the steam away. He found that curious. The girl had super strength and a high tolerence to physical pain and yet she was still conditioned as if she were completely normal. She took a sip.

"Where would you take us?" Molly asked him. "Can't be many places left that are safe." She still didn't sit down. Sherlock nodded his head. "You're right. But there are a few locations with wards up that are strong enough to keep out evil. Well, since I left they're not as safe." Sherlock said smugly. Molly rolled her eyes. "Listen, Detective, I've heard things about you and no offense but you're the last person I want to hitch my wagon to." Molly said and she downed the rest of her tea. Sherlock was a bit offended. Not because she didn't trust him, what offended him was that she was clearly doubting his ability to protect her.

"And what have you heard about me?" Sherlock asked, leaning back in the chair. Molly shrugged. "Just rumors. Stories. They say you're older than time itself," Molly said and Sherlock laughed. "Older than time itself?" Sherlock said mockingly. "That's a new one." he said reaching into his pocket and taking out a pack of cigarettes. He held the cigarette to his lips, snapped his fingers a small orange blaze appeared from his forefinger. He inhaled and then shook his finger a bit and the flame went out leaving a ghostly trail of smoke. He noted Molly's look of surprise. "That's not all I can snap." Sherlock said inhaling.

"I've heard you're a kind of sorcerer. A witch king. Others say you're a vampire." Molly said and she finally sat down across from him. Sherlock smirked. "And what do you think of me?" he asked her.

"I think you're cursed." Molly's words made Sherlock pause. His smirk dropped from his face. He tried not to seem visibly shaken by this but it was too late. Molly continued. "You may be able to read people, Detective, but I can _see_ them. The sad ones give off this kind of aura. A dark muted color. The darker it is the sadder they are. And, Detective," Molly leaned forward on her elbows. "Your aura is the blackest I've ever seen. Now tell me, am I right? Are you cursed?"

Sherlock took another drag. He exhaled slowly. He offered her a drag but she shook her head.

"I will neither confirm nor deny your question." Sherlock said looking away from her. He felt exposed. He wasn't expecting her to be able to… see him. He hadn't encountered many people in his life who could see the darkness in him so clearly. He didn't like it.

"Miss. Hooper, I'm afraid we're dancing around the real more important subject." Sherlock said trying to get back on track. Molly leaned away from the table. "Are you coming with me or not?" he asked her. Sherlock heard footsteps approaching from behind him. He glanced back and saw the android standing behind him looking all humanoid. It unnerved Sherlock. Molly stood up and went to the android. "He comes with me, that's my only condition." Molly said, taking the android's hand in hers. Sherlock rolled his eyes and stood up. "This isn't a family outing. He could be recognized. And how the hell can I trust him?" Sherlock demanded.

No, Sherlock was not happy about this at all.

"I trust him and that is just going to have to be good enough for you. If he stays then I stay." Molly said defiantly. Sherlock looked back at the android. He was just standing there being all… droidy. His pale blue eyes had an almost birdlike curiosity about them. He looked very human except for his eyes. They would be a dead giveaway. Androids were easily spotted because they were designed that way, incase something went wrong with their programming they could be picked up and detained without too much of a fuss. Their designers didn't want to appear completely human, just passable. But they weren't slow or clumsy like the First Generation. Sherlock guessed this android was probably a Fifth Generation. By the Fifth Generation the designers had worked out most of the bugs in the system.

"Fine. Bring your pet." Sherlock said waving his hand in annoyance.

X

Molly went to her room to pack. She hated this. She hated this whole existence. The day her father died had been the worst day of her life but now this smug Detective was definitely making this day almost as bad. She had been patrolling alone when she was attacked by a pretty big demon. It was slimy and green and had giant tentacles. It nearly got her a few times but she was small and quick and was prepared for a fight. Just when she was ready to make a kill shot the Detective had come out of nowhere and took over the fight. Molly wasn't stupid. She recognized magical ability when she saw it and the aura the Detective gave off when he was fighting was more extraordinary than when he was just sitting in her kitchen.

The Detective's aura while fighting was a bright red light. When he killed the demon the red light was sucked into a black hole that remained around the Detective. Molly wasn't thinking when she knocked him out cold. She had been contacted through her android, someone powerful had hacked into his hard drive and sent her a message informing her that the Order would be sending the Detective to fetch her and bring her to safety. But it was the Detective's strange aura that made her attack him. It wasn't normal but she knew she couldn't leave him. In retrospect she would admit to herself that knocking him out probably wasn't the best course of action but in the moment she wasn't thinking. So she took him back to her safe house and with the help of her trusted android, Wyatt, chained the Detective in the basement.

Wyatt was purchased when Molly's father became ill. He was sold as a Doc-Bot. He was attentive, caring and could be with Molly's father at all hours. Her father passed away just a day before the Fall. Wyatt was still programmed to stay by the body's side and Molly's until Molly released him and returned him to his manufacturer. But after the Fall, Molly couldn't find it in herself to part with Wyatt and strangely enough he couldn't part with Molly. So, during the Fall, they stuck together. And as Molly's powers began to grow Wyatt took on the role of her protector.

As Molly packed, Wyatt entered the room, closing the door softly behind him.

"Permission to speak." Wyatt said, hands behind his back. Molly nodded her head. "You do not want to leave. Why?" Wyatt asked, his voice soft and low. Molly sighed. She sat down on the edge of her makeshift bed. It was mostly an old mattress on the floor with one heavy blanket. "We can't stay here forever, Wyatt. Are you okay with leaving?" she asked him. Wyatt turned his head to the side, like a bird. "My comfort is irrelevant. Yours is what is important. I will follow you until you no longer require my services." Wyatt said, he went to the closet and took out a leather bag and began packing her clothes. Molly stood up and took his hand in hers. His hands were always cold though powering him did produce some heat.

Sometimes Wyatt would come into her room and lay beside her. She would wrap her arms around waist and sleep with her head on his shoulder. It was a comforting relationship but Molly feared that deep down she was keeping him around because he was the only link she had left of her father. During the Fall her childhood home had burned to the ground with her father's cold dead body still inside. If Wyatt hadn't been there she would have let herself burn along with her father. Wyatt had pulled her out, kicking and screaming.

Wyatt understood his place in Molly's life. He wasn't an idiot. He was an intelligent bunch of bolts. He understood human emotion even if he couldn't feel it himself.

After packing they met up with the cursed Detective who was tapping on his cell phone. "Does that seriously still work?" Molly asked, she was astonished. The Detective smirked. "Having a brother in the Order of Light has it's perks. Ready?" the Detective said. They walked out back where Molly's car waited. He went to the driver's side but the android stopped him.

"Sorry, Wyatt likes to drive." Molly said getting into the passenger side.

X

Sherlock glared at the lifeless eyes of the android. "You named it?" Sherlock said, Molly ignored him and closed the car door. "Well, it's all yours." Sherlock said bitterly and he got into the back. Wyatt started the car but waited.

"Something on your mind?" Sherlock asked the android, annoyed. Wyatt turned back to face Sherlock. "Seat belt." Wyatt said simply. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Oh for gods sake." Sherlock mumbled as he strapped himself in. He didn't like feeling constricted. What if something happened on the road and he needed to get out and had to stop and take the extra few seconds to unstrap himself? Those few seconds counted, they always counted. "Safety first." Molly said, smiling at Wyatt who smiled back. It creeped Sherlock out when the android smiled. It looked forced, fake and clearly practiced. The rows of teeth shiny and without decay or imperfection. Sherlock got an image of Wyatt standing in a bathroom observing his own reflection and practicing his smile. It gave Sherlock a chill. He hated androids.

Wyatt pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street. "Here are the directions." Sherlock said handing Wyatt the phone. Wyatt looked at the phone for about two seconds before handing it back.

"I've imprinted the directions into my hard drive. Estimated time of arrival, without any surprises, should be two hours seventeen minutes and eight seconds." Wyatt said calmly. Molly smiled and petted the back of Wyatt's head. "That's my boy." Molly said. The relationship between the android and the super girl made Sherlock wonder… _"How functional is he?" _

Sherlock wished he hadn't thought of that because now all he could picture was the android making strange robot love to Molly. The thought seriously grossed him out. Sherlock had heard of certain kinds of people keeping androids as robotic sex slaves. Mycroft had a female android that worked for him but it was nothing distasteful. If anything, Mycroft's relationship with Anne the android made perfect sense. Mycroft might as well have been an android. If Sherlock hadn't grown up with him he would've suspected he was an android a long time ago.

Molly turned in her seat a little, the seat belt let her have a little wiggle room, and she looked at Sherlock.

"How can you be so sure you can protect me?" Molly asked. Sherlock sighed. "Because I'm better." Sherlock responded. Molly rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Not better than Wyatt." she said cooly and turned back, looking out the window.

"I don't think you realize just how important you are." Sherlock said, Molly shrugged her shoulders. "I stopped caring a long time ago. Only so many people can die before you stop caring." Molly said sadly. Sherlock understood her in that moment. He remembered Mycroft telling him once that caring wasn't an advantage and he knew he was right. But that didn't stop Sherlock from caring, even in his own strange way. He kept John around, didn't he? He cared enough about the world to risk life and limb to find this girl and bring her to safety. Sherlock had definitely been burned when it came to caring though. He had lost people. He had seen good people he knew be reduced to wretched creatures that he in turn had to kill.

"So, what kind of a curse is it?" Molly asked him, bringing her knees up to her chest. Sherlock grimaced. "Come on, come on! It's a two hour drive. Might as well get to know one another." Molly said. Sherlock didn't answer. He didn't want to get to know this girl he wanted to deliver her to his brother. He didn't want to become "besties" and share secrets and cute stories. The last thing Sherlock wanted was to get attached and then have her die moments later. Things like that tended to happen. "Tell me what you know about the prophecy." Sherlock said, ignoring her initial question, thankfully Molly didn't try and backtrack.

"Oh you know… young woman will be the savior in a world being engulfed in darkness and hellfire. She'll wield light and truth and justice and smite evil where it stands. My version isn't as poetic as the original but I like it more." Molly said simply. She took out a pair of knitting needles and some yarn. Sherlock couldn't help but smile. _"Still a simple girl even in times like these." _

"Of course there's the downside," Sherlock said. Molly stilled her knitting fingers. "Oh, you didn't hear that part? Oh, well, basically there's supposed to be a sacrifice." Sherlock said taking out his phone again. Molly turned to look at him.

"What kind of sacrifice?" she asked. Sherlock glanced up. "A great one. The Savior must make a sacrifice. She'll have champions who will guide her through her trials and tribulations but only one champion will survive. It's been prophecised that one champion will have to be a sacrifice. Hate to be one of those poor sods." Sherlock said, chuckling to himself. Molly groaned. "That would have been nice to know!" Molly said, tossing her knitting needles back into her bag.

"Oh, relax, prophecies are proven wrong every day. And if it comes down to making a some poor bastard a sacrifice, don't." Sherlock said. Molly rolled her eyes. "It's not that simple. If it's meant to happen then it's meant to happen. I can't change what's set in stone." Molly said.

"Miss. Hooper, in my experience nothing is ever set in stone. We can change our fate we just have to choose to change it. It won't change for us. It has to be on our terms." Sherlock said and then leaned back. Molly nodded her head. It was the first time Sherlock actually saw her listening to him and paying attention. _"Maybe there's hope for her yet." _Sherlock thought.

However, even though Sherlock appeared to be remaining calm as he told her the rest of the prophecy, he couldn't help but feel unnerved by it himself. He didn't like prophecies. Sherlock liked facts he could see. It was true that prophecies were known to be wrong but it was rare when they were. A huge leap of faith or a great catastrophic something or other had to take place for a prophecy to be wrong and when they were wrong it wasn't always for the better. Sometimes bad things had to happen for the good to be seen or heard.

Sherlock noticed Wyatt glance at him through the rearview mirror.

"Something knocking around in that circuit filled head of yours?" Sherlock asked. Wyatt continued driving at a steady pace.

"What do you have to gain from all of this?" Wyatt asked. Sherlock grunted and looked out the window, as did Molly but she was still listening.

"Nothing to worry your pretty bolts over." Sherlock replied.

Sherlock hoped that put an end to the android's questioning, he wanted this drive to be over and done with already. He wanted to return to the solitude of his office and his violin and the few personal belongings that made him feel comfortable. He wondered how John was holding up. The world as they knew it had practically come to an end and John being the more sensitive type was having a harder time adjusting than Sherlock. Sherlock worried about his friend, he was like his brother. His best and only friend in this cruel world that they now lived in.

Sherlock couldn't wait for this drive to be over-

_**BOOM!**_

(AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Across the Silent Sand, title taken from "Far From Any Road" by the Handsome Family. I wanted to do something weird and crazy for this fic and I hope I've accomplished that. I'll still be updating "Hangnail" if anyone is worried about that. I just needed to write/post this first chapter and kind of get it out of my system. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! You can find me on Tumblr by searching lilysregdorpenname. Thanks for reading my darling little demons! 3)


	2. Bolts, Jolts and Highway Smokes

I do not own Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper or any other characters from the show or original stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle that may make an appearance.

VERY AU: With elements taken from Sherlock (which this is mostly inspired by), Buffy the Vampire Slayer and other various sci-fi fiction fantasy stories I am a fan of. This will be VERY off the wall. Enjoy.

_Sherlock Holmes is a cursed man. He's also a demon slaying detective. He works almost entirely alone except for his warlock doctor friend, John Watson. When the Order of Light is alerted that a girl has been chosen to fight the ultimate battle between good and evil the Detective must find her and help her discover her destiny before the evil Council does and help fulfill a prophecy that requires the ultimate sacrifice._

Songs for this chapter: "We Can Make the World Stop" and "Fortune Days" by The Glitch Mob.

Chapter Two

Bolts, Jolts and Highway Smokes

There was a ringing in Sherlock's ears when he came to. He tried to move. _"Safety first…" _was the first thing that came to mind. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife and cut the seatbelt. Sherlock dropped and he groaned. "Molly… Molly…?" he said, he smelled smoke. He suddenly felt incredibly warm. He kicked and felt the door give way. He looked ahead and saw Molly unconscious and Wyatt sitting perfectly still in the overturned car. "Fucking androids." Sherlock mumbled. Sudden and jarring jolts tended to shock an android's system into shutting down briefly. He needed to be rebooted. Sherlock reached forward and smacked Wyatt in the back of the head. The android's head snapped up and he blinked a couple of times. "Rebooting… two minutes." Wyatt said, his voice sounded throaty and very much like a talking computer from an old sci-fi movie.

Sherlock climbed forward and grabbed Molly by the shoulders and shook her awake. "Wyatt?" she groaned and then began coughing, the smoke was getting thicker. "We have to go." Sherlock said, he looked out through the broken window shield. Four figures were walking towards them. "Shit… come on!" he said urgently, tugging at Molly.

"I can't leave him!" Molly shouted, Sherlock rolled his eyes and grabbed her more forcefully and pulled her out of the car. "No! Wyatt!" she shouted but Wyatt wasn't moving, his reboot wasn't done. "We need to go." Sherlock said as he grabbed her arm tightly. Molly shook him off, Sherlock was winded by her strength as he crashed to the cement.

"For gods sake, Hooper!" Sherlock said as he stood up. Molly heard the approaching footsteps and turned around to face four creatures illuminated by the highway street lights. The black eyes were a dead give away. Possessed. "This is just so not what we need." Sherlock said getting to his feet. He pushed Molly behind him. "Follow my-" before he could finish his sentence one of the Possessed grabbed him by the front of his coat and head butted him.

Sherlock watched through his blurred vision as another with long black matted hair went after Molly. She dodged it and kicked it hard across the face, dislocating it's jaw. The Possessed screeched at her and scratched at her with it's long cracked claws. She kept stepping back. "Behind you!" Sherlock shouted. Molly turned and ducked just as the other Possessed went to smack her head clean off but missed and killed the Possessed in front of Molly.

Sherlock held his hand over the creature holding him and whispered a summoning spell using the glow of the street lights and filled the disgusting creature with light, causing it to scream and explode into a ball of black goo. Sherlock dropped to the ground. He shook himself off and got to his feet. There was one Possessed left and it had disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Sherlock went to Molly. "You okay?" he asked, she nodded her head but her eyes widened and she grabbed the front of Sherlock's coat and dragged him to the ground, him falling on top of her. Above them the other Possessed had reappeared and had flung itself at Molly and Sherlock.

Sherlock put his arm around Molly as they began crawling back to the car. The creature was following them on all fours growling and clawing at them. "Do something!" Molly hissed at him. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Magic takes a bit of concentration." Sherlock snapped back at her.

Suddenly the flaming car shook and the windshield came flying out in shards of hot glass. Stepping out of the blaze stood the imposing android. He shook his coat off and the flames went out. His face was a bit blackened by the smoke and dust. "Reboot finished." Wyatt said. The creature immediately took notice of Wyatt and lunged at him. He reacted quickly and grabbed the creature by the back of the head and snapped it's neck with one hand. He dropped the creature to the ground where it lay twitching for a moment before it died.

Wyatt approached Sherlock and Molly. He took Molly's hand and Sherlock by the arm and helped them to their feet.

"It's not safe here." Wyatt said calmly. Sherlock shook his arm out of the grasp of the strong android. "I had the situation under control." Sherlock said fishing his cigarettes out of his pocket. They were a little crushed but still smokeable. Sherlock lit the cigarette and offered one to Molly, she declined. "My assessment of the fight was that you did not have anything under control." Wyatt said. Sherlock narrowed his eyes at the bucket of bolts. "Listen here you glorified toaster-"

Molly stepped in between them. "Enough. We need to get out of here." she said urgently looking around over her shoulder.

Sherlock glanced up at the sky and off to the horizon. "More won't come, it's almost sunrise. Come on, we'll have to walk." Sherlock said, he went back to the car and clapped his hands loudly and the flames went out a little. He reached into the back and grabbed the leather bag that had yet to be touched by the hot flames. He handed it to Molly and began walking. Molly and Wyatt followed behind him. Molly reached down and took Wyatt's hand and wound her arm around his.

"Are you alright?" Wyatt asked her and she nodded her head. She was a bit shaken, it wasn't her first time against a demon but those things had been faster than anything she had ever fought before. Seeing the Detective kill one had been amazing. She had only ever seen magic in small doses before but nothing that brilliant, his red aura had appeared suddenly and disappeared just as quickly.

And the way the Detective had come after her to make sure she was safe made Molly feel guilty for doubting his ability to protect her. She supposed the Order of Light wouldn't have sent someone unqualified to fetch her.

No, they had sent their best man after her.

The sun began to rise and it began to bake them in the hot sun. In the light Molly could see the damage done to Wyatt was only minor. Just a couple of burn marks but nothing to truly damage him.

"Our new estimated time of arrival will be four hours sixteen minutes and twelve seconds." Wyatt said as they rested their legs. Wyatt could walk the whole way without breaking a sweat- it helped that he had no sweat glans- and without needing rest. But the super girl and the demon slayer needed rest.

After their brief rest they began walking again.

"I spy with my little eye something… blue." Molly said as she handed her leather bag to Wyatt to carry, her arm was getting tired. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I hate this game." he muttered. Molly giggled. _"Does she enjoy seeing me miserable?" _He thought. "Come on, just play!" she said punching him lightly in the shoulder. He glanced around at their surroundings. They were on a highway with trees surroundings, nothing blue except for-

"The sky." Sherlock said pointing upward. She shook her head. He groaned. "Jesus, I don't know." he said, clearly annoyed by the game. "I think I'll keep it to myself." Molly said smugly. Sherlock gaped at her.

"No, not how the rules work." he said stopping in his tracks. Molly shook her head again. "Detective, we're living in a world that shouldn't even exist and you're worried about the rules to I Spy? You're out of touch." she said as she continued walking. Sherlock looked at Wyatt. "Me? I'm out of touch?" he asked the android who only shrugged.

"You don't appear to be touching anything." Wyatt said and Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued walking.

The trio eventually came to a rest stop with a usable bathroom. There still weren't many cars on the road but it was still early in the morning. "Maybe we could catch a ride with someone?" Molly suggested but Sherlock shook his head.

"Too dangerous. If the Council sent those Possessed fuckwits after us then they're probably going to send more surprises. Better play it safe and keep walking or find an abandoned car." Sherlock said as he washed his hands. It was then that he wondered, when had Molly followed him into the mens bathroom?

Molly sighed. "My feet are killing me." she said as she glanced down at her feet dangling beneath her from her scrawny legs. She was sitting on the sink swinging her legs lightly back and forth. Sherlock thought there was something innocent about the act. Something childlike.

"Where were you when the Fall happened?" Molly asked as they left the bathroom. He paused. "I don't remember." he said reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. He had sent Mycroft a message they would be late. He had hoped his brother could send transport but Mycroft said he couldn't risk it, they were still too far away from any safe outpost that the Order of Light (or OL as Sherlock liked to call it, it sounded less corny) had control of.

"What do you mean? Everyone remembers where they were when it happened." she said crossing her arms. Sherlock shrugged. She didn't need to know. "Well I don't. Let's get a move on." he said.

They got off the highway when a couple cars started passing them, Sherlock didn't want to be spotted by any Droid Patrols.

They found a used car lot with a few cars that were still in working condition. There was a jeep with half a tank of gas that Wyatt was able to hot wire. Sherlock was relieved to have wheels again. He had to admit that the android had been useful thus far. Sherlock wasn't so sure he would have been able to fight off that last Possessed monster if Wyatt hadn't stepped in. His reboot had ended right in the nick of time. Sherlock didn't buckle up this time.

"New estimated time of arrival-"

"Put a cork in it!" Sherlock groaned as he laid down in the back seat. "What are you doing?" Molly asked him. Sherlock sighed and put an arm over his eyes. "Getting some sleep. I'm still working off a bit of a headache." he said, he peaked at Molly through his half closed eyes and saw her make a face before she scooted down in her seat. Sherlock smiled. Then he watched as Molly scooted closer to Wyatt, putting his arm around her the android held her close. Once again Sherlock felt uncomfortable by their physical contact.

Sherlock's phone vibrated.

**New Message: John Watson**

**Mycroft says you'll be late.**

**Sherlock Holmes**

**Yes.**

**John Watson**

**He says you're bringing an android. **

**Sherlock Holmes**

**Yes.**

**John Watson**

**Have you lost your mind… again?**

**Sherlock Holmes**

**Possibly. She won't leave him behind.**

**John Watson**

**Letting her push you around already, eh? ;)**

**Sherlock Holmes**

**I'm going to sleep now.**

**John Watson**

**Sweet dreams.**

Sherlock put the phone back in his pockets and closed his eyes, hoping his dreams wouldn't be as horrible as they usually were. Sherlock wished he didn't need sleep, he envied Wyatt in that respect.

But Sherlock did dream. He dreamed of the Woman and her screams. He dreamed of the villainous face of Moriarty. Lestrade. John. Mycroft… they were all drowning in a pit of fire. Sherlock tried to pull them out but he couldn't save them as Moriarty just kept laughing. _"…you don't have to fear it!" _Moriarty screamed. Sherlock put his hands over his ears to block out the terrible voice. He was suddenly standing on the rooftop again, hanging on by a thread. But suddenly it all stopped. There was nothing but a void where all the terrible screaming had been. A white light surrounded him. He opened his eyes but couldn't make out the face but the body was bright and feminine woman and she was reaching out and bringing him out of the darkness… that was a new addition to this reaccuring nightmare.

"Detective?" he groaned when he sat up. Molly's hand on his chest keeping him down, he kept forgetting how strong she was. "You were dreaming or… nightmaring." Molly said gently.

It was the first time she had looked at him with any trace of genuine concern. The car wasn't moving, Wyatt must have pulled over. It was almost nighttime. Sherlock rubbed his face. Molly's hand lingered over his heart, it was beating rapidly. "You okay?" she asked him. Sherlock nodded his head, Molly gave a signal for Wyatt to drive on but she didn't move away from Sherlock.

"Want to talk about it?" Molly asked kindly. Sherlock sat up and removed her hand from his body. "Not at all." Sherlock replied coldly. "When I was a kid talking about my nightmares helped." Molly said, trying to help. Sherlock scoffed. "I'm not a child." he hissed. Molly climbed back into the front seat. Sherlock checked his phone. Two missed messages, both from Mycroft.

**Mycroft Holmes**

**ETA?**

**Mycroft Holmes**

**Brother dear, are you still alive?**

**Sherlock Holmes**

**One hour. Keep your pants on, please!**

**Mycroft Holmes**

**Is she in one piece?**

**Sherlock Holmes**

**No, actually, she's in several and tucked away in the trunk.**

**Mycroft Holmes**

**Hope there's a bow at least.**

**Sherlock Holmes**

**I'll even throw in some confetti. **

Sherlock groaned as he pocketed his phone. He pinched the area between his eyes. His head felt like it was splitting in two.

"Do you know what's going to happen to me when we get to… wherever it is we're going?" Molly asked, Sherlock noted the android glancing at him in the rearview mirror. "They'll have to do some tests. Mostly physical. But from what I've observed your strength seems to be fairly advanced. Have you been having any premonitions?" Sherlock asked her. Molly nodded her head.

"Just little things." Molly said, she sounded hopeful that maybe it wasn't a big deal but Sherlock knew the truth.

"Premonitions are a sign of being Chosen. Soon they'll become clearer and you'll know exactly what they mean. The premonitions will also be useful to the OL." Sherlock said, he massaged his temples to try and relieve some of the pressure, he felt like he had been beaten with a club.

"Do you have premonitions?" Molly asked.

Sherlock nodded his head. "Sometimes."

"Bad ones?"

"Sometimes. God, I need a smoke." Sherlock said, hastily taking out his crumbled cigarettes.

"We've got company." Wyatt said, Sherlock looked over his shoulder to see a Droid Patrol car following them. They turned on their flashing red and blue lights. "Wyatt…?" Molly said worriedly, looking at the android. Sherlock took a deep breath. "Stay calm." Wyatt said calmly. He pulled to the side of the road. Sherlock clenched his fists, whispering softly. He was attempting a conjuring spell. He heard the doors of the Droid Patrol car open and close. Footsteps. Two.

_"Damn it." _Sherlock thought. Molly handed Wyatt a pair of sunglasses. The Droid Patrol would be able to identify Wyatt immediately by his eyes, at least the glasses would buy them a little time.

The androids were on either side of the car. Sherlock glanced at the androids.

_"Third Generation. Slow." _

"Identification." the android standing next to the driver's window said. Wyatt reached into his back pocket and handed the android a fake ID. Sherlock observed the Patrol Droid. It was male, tall and muscular.

"Mr. Philipps, you're driving under a suspended ID. You've been flagged. Step out of the car." the Patrol Droid demanded. Wyatt glanced at Molly. Sherlock watched them both. Molly nodded her head slightly.

_"What the fuck? He's giving up that easily-"_

Faster than Sherlock could blink the android named Wyatt reached out through the open window and ripped out the android's mechanical heart. He grabbed the back of Molly's head and ducked her down along with himself, missing the android's shot from a Bolt Gun. Sherlock had finally been able to conjure up a spell. He shot it from his fingertips and he felt the jolt run up through his arm and through the rest of his body. It was like being high for a split second.

Of course as soon as the high left Sherlock groaned as his head pounded terribly. The Patrol Droid was stunned just long enough for Wyatt to get out of the car, sliding across the hood. He tackled the other android to the ground.

The Patrol Droid fought back but it was slower and Wyatt was faster. The Patrol Droid thrashed and hit Wyatt across the jaw. Wyatt reached down to the struggling Patrol Droid and snapped it's neck back and forth. Sparks flew and just for good measure, Wyatt smashed it's head in. He returned to the car.

"Everyone alright?" Wyatt asked. Molly nodded her head. Sherlock picked up his fallen cigarette, still lit. He inhaled deeply.

"Nothing like a smoke after a bit of magic." Sherlock said. "You better step on it, there will be more coming after us." Sherlock warned.

Wyatt stepped on the gas driving at a much faster pace than he had been before.

"Wyatt, you're… bleeding." Molly said, reaching out and touching his jaw, she had a look of unbelief. Wyatt looked at the blood on her fingers.

"Impossible. I do not bleed, Molly." Wyatt said nonchalantly. Sherlock leaned forward. "Nope. That's blood." Sherlock said. Molly looked at Sherlock. He eyed her, but he could tell that she was just as confused as he was. Androids didn't bleed. They didn't need blood. They didn't have vital organs. They had wires, chips, hard drives and circuits. Wyatt touched his jaw and looked at the blood on his fingers. He looked confused, his head tilted to the side in that birdlike way. "We have to hurry." Sherlock said leaning back in the seat. He took out his phone.

**Sherlock Holmes**

**We have a problem.**

**John Watson**

**What kind of problem?**

**Sherlock Holmes**

**The android is bleeding.**

**John Watson**

**Shit.**

(AN: This chapter was a bitch to write! Hope you enjoy it. I know it's a bit off the wall but I think that's why I like it. Reviews are always welcome. Sweet dreams my darling little demons.)


	3. Welcome to New London

I do not own Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper or any other characters from the show or original stories by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle that may make an appearance.

VERY AU: With elements taken from Sherlock (which this is mostly inspired by), Buffy the Vampire Slayer and other various sci-fi fiction fantasy stories I am a fan of. This will be VERY off the wall. Enjoy.

_Sherlock Holmes is a cursed man. He's also a demon slaying detective. He works almost entirely alone except for his warlock doctor friend, John Watson. When the Order of Light is alerted that a girl has been chosen to fight the ultimate battle between good and evil the Detective must find her and help her discover her destiny before the evil Council does and help fulfill a prophecy that requires the ultimate sacrifice._

Song for this chapter: Crystalize by Lindsey Sterling.

**AN: You can also find my Tumblr by searching lilysregdorpenname.**

Chapter Three

Welcome to New London

The trio arrived at the large black gates. Wyatt the android drove the car up slowly. A spotlight shined down onto the car. Sherlock and Molly shielded their eyes, Wyatt didn't need to. The light disappeared after a minute and the gates opened. "I hate that thing." Sherlock said as the car slowly pulled in. The gates closed loudly behind them; they reminded Sherlock of prison bars closing, sealing them in. Three men in black swat team-like gear came up to the car, surrounding them. Sherlock opened the door. "It's alright, they're with me." Sherlock said.

"No offense Mr. Holmes but it's not you or the girl we're worried about." one of the armed men said, raising his Bolt Gun at Wyatt who was standing protectively next to Molly.

Molly stepped in front of Wyatt.

"I can vouch for him. He's my android." Molly said, holding her hands up.

The men still slowly approached the woman and the android. "Detective, say something." Molly said, pleadingly. Sherlock looked her in the eyes. He felt… guilty. He understood that Wyatt the android was the last living- sort of- thing she had that connected her to her father and to her life before the Fall. _"I'm sorry, Hooper." _Sherlock thought but he did not say.

"Hooper, the android is bleeding. They must detain him for questioning and some minor tests, that is all. No harm will come to him." Sherlock said, he was even convincing himself. He actually wasn't entirely sure what they were going to do to the android.

_"They may cut up into little pieces." _Sherlock thought.

Molly nodded her head, Sherlock could see in her eyes that she believed him.

Molly turned to face Wyatt, she took his large hands in her much smaller ones.

"Wyatt, I want you to go with these men. Please don't fight back. I'll find you. I promise. Do you believe me?" Molly said to him, Sherlock couldn't watch. He turned away. He wasn't sure if this was the last time Molly would see her android alive- or functioning.

_"Is she really that naive?" _Sherlock wondered.

Wyatt nodded his head. "I understand, Molly." Molly leaned up kissed the android on the cheek.

Sherlock stood beside Molly as the armed men lead Wyatt away, the android turned his head to look at Molly one last time. For a moment, Sherlock thought he looked… human.

After Wyatt had been lead away Sherlock took Molly gently by the arm. "Time to introduce you to my big brother, the leader of this… safe haven."

Sherlock lead Molly through the makeshift city. Molly took in her surroundings. People dressed in raggedy clothing watching as she and Sherlock walked through the streets. The buildings were old and some were missing the fronts, burn marks scathed some of them. The city looked like it had seen a battle the people looked like they had seen a war. Most people had and that was the sad truth.

After the Fall all kinds of otherworldly things started happening. Possessions, demon kidnappings. Then the real monsters arrived in the form of men. Shapeshifting monsters overthrowing governments and forcing their evil hand over the innocent and the good.

"What's this place called?" Molly asked, people continued walking by carrying crates and boxes. They were all working. Even the children. Men with guns walked by reporting to other men with guns, she fell like she was in a military base.

"My brother calls it New London." Sherlock replied as they came to a building large building that was mostly damage free. He knocked three times. "I call it prison." Sherlock said as he leaned against the wall waiting for the door to be unlocked.

"You'd rather be out there?" Molly asked, Sherlock shrugged. "Maybe." he said quietly.

The door opened with a loud metal clang. They entered the building. It looked like an old office building, Molly would have thought it was abandoned had there not been lots of people rushing through the hallways. The lighting was dim and almost had a green glow to it.

"Who puts up the wards?" Molly asked as Sherlock lead her down one of the dimly lit corridors.

"We have a few mages and two warlocks. It took me a while to track the mages down but I did, eventually." Sherlock said smugly. They came to a door and he knocked three times. "Enter." came a voice, it sounded incredibly aristocratic and had a similar smugness that Sherlock also had.

"Here we go." Sherlock said opening the door.

Molly entered first.

Sitting in a dark, somewhat gloomy office was a man who didn't look like he belonged in a place like this at all. He was sitting at a large desk in a suit that looked a bit warn, it wasn't pressed but at one time could have been very nice and it was very well made.

A large painting of Queen Elizabeth the second hung from the wall behind the man. Two metal chairs were placed carefully in front of the desk. The man looked up from the dozens of maps strewn about on his desk. "Sit." he said, smiling.

Molly and Sherlock sat down.

"Molly Hooper, my name is Mycroft Holmes. I trust my little brother hasn't been too much trouble." Mycroft said, placing his hands together in front of him. Molly shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle." Molly said.

"Miss. Hooper, I've been looking for you for a long time. Do you know why you're here?" Mycroft asked her. Molly shifted in her seat. "Sort of. Something about… being the Chosen One?" she said she looked at Sherlock who was taking out another cigarette, he groaned when he realized it was his last one and tossed the empty pack into a trash can Mycroft suddenly had in his hand. Mycroft placed the trash can back under his desk.

"Yes, the Chosen One. Funny, most people never expect to be chosen for anything and yet here you are in the flesh. Has my brother explained why we need you?"

Sherlock paused as he lit his cigarette, looking at Molly out of the corner of his eye. Molly shook her head.

"Well," Mycroft began, standing up. "You're a weapon, Miss. Hooper. A weapon that depending on who has you can wield you for good or evil. I've only encountered one other person who possessed the same burden that you yourself now must carry. You will need to be trained to control your power because it will become quite great. You will need to hone your ability and when you have you will be able to defeat anything." Mycroft sat on the edge of his desk.

Molly thought that this man named Mycroft made it all sound so easy.

_"Yeah, hone my super strength and ability to see the future, sounds real easy." _Molly thought.

Molly looked at the floor.

"I understand this is a lot to take in, Miss. Hooper. Trust me, I wish you didn't have to be the Chosen One but alas, here we are and this is a cross someone must bare." Mycroft said, gloomily.

"The Detective- your brother- said that there would need to be some sort of… sacrifice?" Molly asked, hesitantly. She was afraid of the answer. Mycroft sighed and nodded his head.

"Prophecies, however optimistic, always tend to have a downside. There is no information as to who this unfortunate soul will be but it will be a companion of yours. It may even be someone you haven't met yet and will not be very well aquatinted with or it could be someone close to you.

"Miss. Hooper, you must be prepared for people to die. It will be necessary in some way. During your training you must learn to distance yourself from sentiment. And that brings me to your companion, the android." Mycroft was very serious now, Molly didn't think he could get more serious.

Molly sat up a little straighter at the mention of Wyatt.

"Yes… when will I see him? His name is Wyatt and we haven't ever been apart before." Molly said, anxiously.

Mycroft went back around his desk and sat down. "We need to run some tests on him. We have our best man looking him over right now. Tell me, has this android ever threatened you?" Mycroft asked.

Molly quickly shook her head. "No. He'd die protecting me." Molly said.

"That's what scares me. Androids are not meant to act in such a way. They are also not supposed to bleed, Miss. Hooper."

Molly didn't like the direction that this conversation was going in.

"Mycroft," Sherlock said, exhaling the smoke as he spoke. "The android, however annoying, has proven useful. He fought off a Possessed that was sent after us. He saved our lives."

Molly couldn't believe Sherlock was vouching for Wyatt. When did he suddenly start to care?

"And that is all well and good, Sherlock, but the fact that android bled concerns me. Go and meet up with John and see if there have been any developments. Take her with you." Mycroft said. Sherlock and Molly stood up and went to the door.

"Get a good night's sleep, Miss. Hooper. Your training will begin tomorrow." Mycroft said as the pair left the office.

"Are they going to kill Wyatt?" Molly asked as Sherlock lead her to the labs. Sherlock didn't answer her. He didn't have the heart to tell her that the scientists might have to cut open Wyatt- who knew if it could survive. The androids were durable, especially the Fifth Generation that Sherlock suspected Wyatt was, but even they weren't completely full proof. They could still be damaged. They required special machines they needed to be hooked up to when they needed repairs and they didn't have those at New London.

When they arrived at the labs Sherlock opened the sliding door. The room was also dark but had a blue glow from the machines. Though the plate glass Molly could see a room and Wyatt sat at a table hooked up to monitors. She couldn't hear what he was saying, he was being questioned by a man with blonde hair in a white coat. A beautiful woman with long brown hair and the same eyes as Wyatt stood at one of the machines. "Molly, this is Mycroft's android, Anne. She also works here in the lab assisting the doctors." Sherlock explained. The android named Anne smiled pleasantly.

"Can I hear what he's saying?" Molly asked urgently. Sherlock briefly wondered what happened to the confident young woman he met when he first encountered her back in the deserted streets of Old London. Maybe it was due to the new surroundings and being in an unfamiliar place that made her seem less confident.

Anne flipped a switch and Molly and Sherlock could immediately hear what was being said.

"Who was your creator?" the man, who Molly would later learn was Dr. John Watson. Wyatt's head tilted to the side.

"Professor James Moriarty." Wyatt answered. John glanced at the two way glance as if he sensed Sherlock was watching. Sherlock tensed. Molly noticed it visibly. Who was Professor James Moriarty? Molly was about to ask when John went on with his questioning.

"How old are you?"

"Two years six months eight minutes and thirty seconds old."

"How do you feel?"

Molly watched Wyatt's reaction. He blinked a couple of times, he looked confused by the question.

"I… do not understand." Wyatt answered. The machines in the lab beeped loudly for a moment. They startled Molly.

"I asked you how you felt, simple question." John said shrugging. Molly looked at Sherlock who was staring at the android intently.

"I…" The machines beeped again, this time for a longer period.

"When I say Molly Hooper, how does that make you feel?" John asked.

Wyatt looked at the glass. John snapped his fingers getting Wyatt's attention. "Look at me. How does Molly Hooper make you feel?" John asked again. Sherlock noted the clenched jaw of the android, his hands balling into fists.

The machines beeped again.

"I… do not feel." Wyatt said sternly. John wrote something down on his clipboard.

"What's he doing?" Molly asked Sherlock, he didn't answer her. He only continued to watch John and the android.

"Would you kill for Molly Hooper?" John asked. Wyatt nodded his head. "If she asked me to." Wyatt replied.

"But you've killed demons without her permission while protecting her." John countered. Wyatt didn't reply. The machines deep louder.

"Does the thought of someone hurting Molly make you angry?" John asked. Wyatt looked down and then back up at the glass. John snapped his fingers again, Wyatt glared at him.

"Yes." Wyatt answered through clenched teeth.

"Has anyone ever asked you to kill Molly Hooper?" John asked. Wyatt nodded his head. Molly put a hand over her mouth, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Who asked you to kill Molly Hooper?" John asked. Wyatt looked like he was shaking. He didn't answer and he wasn't looking at John.

John snapped his fingers loudly. The machines sounded like they were going into overdrive.

"Android, I asked you a question." John said, his voice was calm but demanding.

"Professor James Moriarty." Wyatt answered.

Molly turned away from the glass. She had no one to comfort her. In times like these she would have turned to Wyatt but he was on the other side of two way glass. She turned back and touched the glass with her hand, tears falling from her eyes.

"Why didn't you kill her?" John asked. Molly couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Wyatt was displaying… emotions. He never did. He couldn't! It was impossible!

"Because… I," Wyatt paused and looked at the glass once more as if looking right at Molly. "I love her. How could I kill the human that I love?" Wyatt asked. Sherlock suddenly came to stand beside Molly, she felt his hand take hers. She squeezed it hard. She looked to him. Why was he suddenly showing her kindness? He had been rude and arrogant since she met him. Even though he held her hand in his he didn't look at her.

"No. You don't love her. You're a robot. A machine. A cold unfeeling thing." John said harshly.

The machines screeched.

Suddenly Wyatt flew up from his chair, it hit the back of the wall with a loud thud. "I am not a thing!" Wyatt shouted, his voice had changed. It was deeper and almost sounded fuzzy like an old record. Molly wanted to tear down the glass wall between them. She could if she really wanted to. She was strong enough, powerful enough.

"You're a mindless killing machine." John said. Wyatt shook his head his hands shaking. "No. No. I'm not! I'm… what is happening? Molly…? Molly I can't…" Wyatt walked to the glass window the electrical wires that attached him to the machines fall rom his skin. He put his hand over where hers rested. He leaned his forehead against the glass. John got up from the table and left the room. He came out to stand beside Sherlock who released Molly's hand. She walked away from the glass window finding a chair to sit in.

"Sorry about the questioning. I needed to provoke him. It wasn't easy for me." John said to Molly but she couldn't look at him.

"What did your tests reveal?" Sherlock asked. John sighed. "Besides the emotions test, which had pretty obvious results, our android Wyatt has not only a real human brain but a beating heart. Though it doesn't work exactly like a human heart, the computer chip and hard drive that's wired into his brain means his heart doesn't need to constantly beat. He does have blood but a small amount. Turns out, this android isn't an android at all. At least I wouldn't call him that." John said. Molly finally looked up.

"What is he?" Molly asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'd classify him as a cyborg." John said matter of factly. Sherlock groaned. "He has human emotions but they've been repressed by… something. I'm not sure what. He was strong enough to go against his creator's design though, which says something about who ever he was before." John stated. John was totally fascinated by Wyatt, he wished he hadn't needed to provoke him like that, he made him feel sick.

"Before?" Molly asked.

"Yes. You see, androids are a completely blank canvas. They're a giant computer created from scratch with no memories whatsoever. Wyatt however was a person before he had robotic pieces added to his anatomy. His memory was erased and they started with an already pretty good work of art. Just look at him, a perfect specimen. Built for the battlefield. My guess is that he was in the army and signed up for a program that I have only heard of as a rumor. Basically, the story goes that the real problem with every generation of androids was that they eventually would get smarter than their creators.

"They had to dumb the Easy Bots down- Bots like grocery bag boys, valet parkers, maids, waiters etc… but the MB's (Military Bots) needed to be smart. Well they were too smart. The scientists realized that they needed to use humans as part of the experiments because you can condition a human being to be exactly what you want it to be without worrying that it will eventually outsmart it's handlers, brainwashing basically. You can't really brainwash a robot. I think, whatever program this poor sod signed up for, worked." John said, and he looked back at Wyatt.

"So that's why he's beginning to have emotions? Because he's still human?" Molly asked. John nodded his head.

"I think that's exactly it. You can condition a person to do whatever you want it to do but the emotion is always there it's just buried. He's been repressing it, he was probably brainwashed. We just needed to provoke it out of him." John said simply.

Molly stood up and went to the glass again, Wyatt was back to sitting at the table, the monitors that he had been hooked up to lay on the floor, beeping silently. "It was cruel." Molly said as she stared at Wyatt.

"My apologies, like I said I didn't want to. I'm Dr. John Watson by the way." John said kindly. "I needed to see how much he could really feel."

"Congratulations, Molly Hooper." Sherlock said, speaking up finally. Molly looked at him. "He's head over bolts in love with you." Sherlock said smugly smiling and giggling at his own bad joke. John glared at him and Sherlock's smile dropped.

"Do you think this is funny?" Molly said to him. Sherlock shrugged. "Funniest thing I've heard in a while. You've thought that you've been cuddling up to some unfeeling android, thinking there was nothing wrong with it, only come to find out that you've been nothing but a cocktease to the poor bloke." Sherlock said.

Molly walked straight up to Sherlock and slapped him hard across the face. Had Sherlock been anyone else the blow probably would have knocked him out or across the floor. Sherlock sighed and rubbed his chin.

"Yes, well, I think my work here in done. John will show you where you'll be sleeping. Oh and Molly, welcome to New London." Sherlock said taking his leave of Molly, John and the android Anne.

John turned awkwardly towards Molly. "I'll just show you to your room then shall I?" John said, gently taking her arm.

John took her to a small room with a cot and a couple of bins for clothing.

"It's not much," John said flicking on a light, "but it's the best we've got for the Chosen One." He unfolded a heavy quilt and spread it out across the cot. "Weren't you afraid Wyatt would have tried to hurt you?" Molly asked him entering the room. John shook his head. "Nah, I put up a protection spell." he said shrugging it off.

Molly's jaw almost dropped. She realized she was in the company of a warlock. A man who practiced magic, science and medicine. What a strange combination but it seemed to make sense. "How well do you know the Detective?" Molly asked unzipping her coat and tossing it on the cot. John leaned against the wall.

"Ah, longer than most people- well, besides Mycroft. I'm one of the few people who can stand him. Has he done his trick yet?" John asked. Molly nodded her head. "With the fire? Oh I've seen that." she said rolling her eyes. John chuckled.

"No, no. I mean has he read you yet?"

Molly didn't understand and John picked up on that.

"Oh, right, that's interesting. Well… be prepared. He might tell you things about yourself that you thought only you knew. Well, I better be off. Still got loads of work to do." John said walking to the door. "Sweet dreams, Molly Hooper." John said kindly before leaving.

Molly flopped back onto the bed.

_"So… this is where I'll be living now? I guess it could be a lot worse." _Molly thought to herself. Molly was still processing everything that she had been exposed to.

Powerful magic, a safe haven of sorts. In the last eight hours she had also talked to more people than she had in an entire year. Talking to Wyatt was different because he was- at the time she thought- an android.

Wyatt. Molly missed him. She missed the comfort he gave to her when she was in need of someone or something familiar to latch onto. Something that reminded her of her life before the Fall. Before this hell that had become their lives had taken over. She wondered if Wyatt was okay? Was he being treated kindly?

The events that had transpired were events Molly could have never anticipated. Wyatt could feel things. He said he loved her. She was still thinking of him as an android. And who was this mysterious Professor Moriarty that had the Detective's knickers in a twist?

Molly looked over at a metal chair, her bag packed with her clothing was sitting there. She changed into something more comfortable and climbed under the quilt. She left the light on.

As a child Molly had always been afraid of the dark and that fear had followed her into adulthood. She hated her irrational fear of darkness. It was the nothingness that scared her. The blank empty space that surrounded her where anything could reach out from the darkness and snatch her away as if she'd never been there.

Even with Molly's growing power that she still did not fully understand she was afraid of the darkness. Molly hoped to conquer her fear one day.

X

"Moriarty? You're sure that's what he said?" Mycroft asked, leaning over his desk. He was incredibly vexed at the mention of such a name.

"That's what he said." John said, arms crossed. Sherlock stood beside him, silent.

"He didn't just say Moriarty… he said Professor Moriarty. That's really specific." John went on to explain to Mycroft what he believed Wyatt was. It was a hard pill for Mycroft to swallow.

"What do we do with him?" Mycroft asked, referring to the android, now cyborg that was still in that little white room he had been interrogated in by John. "We can't kill him- or deactivate him. The girl would have a fit." Mycroft said rubbing his temples.

Mycroft sighed deeply and looked to his younger brother who still remained silent.

"Sherlock? Do you have anything to add to this mess?" Mycroft asked, sitting down. Sherlock shrugged.

"I say pull the plug, but that's just me." Sherlock said, finally speaking up. John groaned.

"We can't just pull the plug Sherlock. He's still half a man. He's not completely a machine. At one point in time he was a man with memories and those memories were taken from him. He has the right to life just like you or me." John said passionately. Sherlock went silent again.

Mycroft put his hands together, pensively.

"Keep it alive. Run whatever tests you like but lets keep him separated from the girl. He could be a Sleeper for all we know." Mycroft said and then he shooed John and Sherlock out of his office. Sherlock rubbed his face, he needed a shave and a shower. Tomorrow was going to be another long day.

"Molly seems nice." John said walking with Sherlock who only grunted. "You weren't punched by her." Sherlock snapped.

"I like her." John said smiling.

The two men said their goodnights and Sherlock went to his room. He went straight for the shower.

Sherlock wished he could take a longer one but there was limited hot water.

As Sherlock stood under the warm water after his shave, he groaned in pain and clutched his side.

The pain of the fights he had endured and in his travels were finally catching up to him. Usually he was quite good at suppressing the pain but he had gone too long without tending to his wounds.

After his shower he cleaned the scrapes and bandaged himself up, for the deeper cuts he used a healing spell. He got into his cot and sighed deeply. He had gone a couple of days without a proper night's sleep and that was also catching up to him.

Sherlock closed his eyes. Once again he hoped he would have a reprieve from his nightmares. Sherlock didn't hope for anything else in the world except to sleep peacefully like he had at one time in his life.

Sherlock's last thoughts before he drifted asleep were of none other than Molly Hooper.

_"Ah, Hooper. The tiny girl with powerful fists of fury. Confident one minute and shy the next. Pretty scrawny for the Chosen One… I wonder if that bucket of wires ever accidentally got a good feel for her? She is pretty- as far as girls go in a post apocalyptic world. Breasts are a bit small. She does have those legs though… oh for godssake, damn it!"_

It was then that Sherlock sat up in bed and groaned loudly and rubbed his eyes. Now he really wasn't going to get to sleep. He sat up and went to reach for his pack of smokes on his small plastic makeshift night table when he realized he had smoked his last one in Mycroft's office.

"Bloody hell!" he moaned flopping onto his back. He rolled over and pulled his knees up to his chest. He rolled over onto his stomach. He suddenly couldn't get comfortable. It wasn't his wounds or his nightmares that would be keeping him awake, it was Molly Hooper.

**AN: To the people reading this story thank you so much! I appreciate the reviews I've gotten. I know this sort of Sherlolly genre isn't particularly popular but I'm enjoying it :) Hope you all are too! Reviews are always welcome! Thanks again for reading, sweet dreams my little demons! **

**PS. I also updated my other Sherlolly fan fic "Hangnail" if you're interested in something that isn't sci-fantasy action haha)**

_Playlist so far for this fic-_

_Across the Silent Sand by The Handsome Family_

_We Can Make the World Stop by The Glitch Mob_

_Fortune Days by The Glitch Mob_

_Crystalize by Lindsey Sterling _


End file.
